Beloved Pet
by Akikofuma
Summary: AU! Thor/Loki. Thor's birthday gift is choosing a human pet. Strolling along the market he sees a pet he must have. Loki. / SMUTT! Rated M for a reason! Mention of rape, physical violence, punishment, ect.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you see one you like?" The question pulled Thor from his thought. His gaze had been traveling over the men and women kneeling on the floor, along side of the dirt road that he and his father were walking on.

"No, father. Not yet." Thor replied, huffing slightly in annoyance at not yet having found a pet to his liking. It was his birthday, and getting a personal pet was his birthday present. Thor had been thrilled when his father had announced that he was old enough to have a pet of his own. He had secretly always envied his friends that were older, and already had their pets. But he, the prince of Asgard, had to wait until his father had thought he was old and mature enough.

It was custom that every son or daughter of a wealthy or royal family owned a pet at a certain age, a companion of a sorts, until they got married, at which point the pet was either sold, or used as a servant to the couple. Of course, a pet was to be companion in all ways.

"Now remember Thor, your pet is not a toy. You need to be absolutely sure that you will want to spend a long time with this pet." Odin lectured his son, resting a broad hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know, father. You've told me that about a million times today." Thor said, looking up at his father with a small grin. "I promise I'll make sure to pick the right one."

"Good. Because we can't just bring him or her back." The Allfather replied, and they continued their way along the road.

The market for pets was only open to the most wealthy families in Asgard, and was only in town for a few days a year, which meant there was always a fresh supply of pets. Thor didn't really know how people became pets, but in his juvenile mind, it didn't really matter. Some people were born kings, like him, and some were born pets. He never questioned that philosophy taught to him by his father.

The pets were all together lined up, chained to the floor by heavy chains, their faces lowered. Pets didn't look at anyone, unless they were spoken to. That was one of the first things Odin had taught him. And one after one Thor dismissed.

Either he didn't like their skin, or their hair, or the build of their body. Some women were too curvy, others not really pretty, and most men were simply too bulky, obviously being used to hard labor. But Thor's pet wouldn't have to work hard. Not really. And so he kept looking.

It wasn't until he had almost given up hope, thinking he would have to maybe wait until next year to find something to his liking that he discovered one that perked his interest. Ivory skin shone in the sun, although slightly red and agitated from too much exposure. His body was slim, but not scrawny, slight muscles in all the right places. Raven black hair hanging down in a complete mess framed the boys face as he defiantly stared right into Thor's face through thick, black lashes, as soon as the prince got close, careful to not lift his face.

His eyes were all Thor needed to know that he wanted this one, and no other. They were green, as green as the grass the boy was kneeling on. They were sharp, intelligent, alive. He seemed to be in his age. An appropriate pet.

"This one." he said, pointing to the boy on the ground.

"Ah, has the boy perked your interest?" came the voice of an old man, moving towards Thor and his father.

"Yes, my son would like to take a closer look." Odin said, urging Thor forward with a gentle shove to his back. "Go, take a better look." Thor nodded, walking until he stood right in front of the boy.

Slowly, very slowly, the boy lifted his head. Thor blinked in confusion at the metal construction that covered the boys mouth. A muzzle. He was wearing a muzzle.

"Why has he got the muzzle on?" Thor asked the man that was apparently the owner of the young man at his feet.

"The boy is a sorcerer, my prince. It was safer to silence him. And, to be completely honest.." the man hesitated for just a second. "...he bites."

"He bites? Is that so?" Thor grinned. Oh he liked this one already. "How does he eat?"

"The muzzle can be opened to the sides, and there is a metal bar in between his teeth. Here let me show you, my prince." The man stood behind the boy, sliding the metal pieces apart, revealing a bar lodged between the boys teeth. "He can't bite with this, or speak and bewitch anyone."

"He also can't chew." Thor pointed out, quirking a brow.

"We have fed him with soft bread, and anything that doesn't need to be chewed. He can open his mouth wide enough to be fed and watered." came the reply.

"Hm." Thor looked down at the boys face as the muzzle was closed once more. He was beautiful. High cheek bones, long lashes, sharp features. But he would need a lot of training if he had to be muzzled. And a sorcerer.. how would he know that the boy wouldn't hurt him? But no, he couldn't leave him behind. He wanted him, training be damned. He would manage somehow.

"Father?" he said, turning to look at the Allfather. "I want this one."

"Are you sure, son?" Odin said, stepping forward, bending down to grip the male's chin, turning it from side to side. A soft but muffled growl came from the boy. "He seems awfully stubborn. He'll need training. And he's very thin."

"I'm sure father. I can handle it." Thor said, looking up at his father. "Please father? I promise to train him well."

"..Very well." Odin sighed, motioning for the salesman to unlock the chain from the floor, handing the now loose end to Thor. The prince grinned at his new pet, pulling him to his legs while his father paid for his gift. Thor wrapped his cloak around the boy, hiding away his body. This was now only for him to see.

"Don't worry. You'll love your new home." Thor said to the male. "Oh before I forget. Whats his name?"

"We've been calling him 'Fury'" the man answered. "He never told us his name. And it fits his personality."

Thor nodded, looking back at his pet, shrugging lightly. He would find his name out soon enough. Until then, fury would have to do.

Thor had proudly presented his gift to his friends and his mother on his return to the castle. They had all congratulated him on finally having one of his own, though his mother seemed somewhat worried by the fact that the boy wore a muzzle.

All day Thor pulled Fury along with him, showing him his new home, which the pet eyed suspiciously. Thor couldn't help but grin. He liked how swiftly Fury moved, how elegant he was, and how his eyes seemed to say more than a thousand words.

"Ready to see your room?" Thor asked as the sun started to set. Fury shrugged. "Oh come on! You'll love it."

Thor moved forward and Fury trailed behind him, obediently follow his new Master. Thor was almost surprised. He had expected for the male to struggle at least a little, but no, the pet had been completely pleasant the entire day.

Thor opened the doors to his bedroom. The fire was already burning in the fireplace, warming the room. He stepped in, pulling on the chain to make Loki follow. A big bed dominated the room, pillows white as newly fallen snow, the blanket a dark red, causing a dramatic contrast that caught the eye.

Two comfortable looking chairs stood close to the fire place, facing it, a fur laid on the floor as a carpet. A single bookshelf stood lonely in the corner of the room, only half filled with books. The other shelves were littered with stones, branches, and other things Thor had brought back from the small adventures he had gone on with his friends when they had all been much younger.

The windows were big, reaching almost from the floor to ceiling, framed by tick red curtains that could be pulled shut by a golden cord. A big table stood in another corner, a bowl of fruit placed onto it, a jug of water with a glass next to it, two wooden chairs placed around it.

"So?" Thor asked as he looked at his pet that was slowly examining the room inch by inch. "Not so bad huh? Probably a lot better than what you're used to." Grinning, he closed the door as his pet finally stepped further into the room.

Walking across his room, he led Fury through a small door at the other end, letting him look into a spacious bathroom. The bathtub was big, round, and lowered into the floor. Stone steps led into it the water, and at its deepest point the water reached up to right over Thor's mouth.

"You'll get to use it as much as you want." Thor promised, grinning at his pet. His father had told him that being nice to his pet was one of the most important things. Having a pet that disliked his owner always caused trouble, Odin had told him. But even without that piece of advice, Thor knew he would have treated his pet kindly.

"How about you take one now?" he suggested, but Fury shook his head, taking a step back. Confused Thor looked at his pet, wondering why he reacted so strongly to the simple idea of taking a bath. Did he not like water?

"Why not?" Thor asked, tilting his head to the side. Fury looked back at him, obviously unable to answer, which the thunderer quickly realized he had forgotten. "Okay.. uhm. Lets see. I'll ask you a question, and you can just nod or shake your head." Fury nodded.

"Do you want to clean up?" His question was answered with a nod.

"But you don't want to take a bath?" The male shook his head. Thor frowned. Why would someone that wanted to clean himself not get into a tub full of water? And suddenly it struck him.

"You can't swim, can you?" Fury shook his head. So that was it. The boy was afraid to drown. "But you can just sit on the stairs. Or just walk in until the water gets too deep for you." The male shook his head.

"I'll go in with you then. That way, if you slip or get scared, I can rescue you." Pleased with his idea, Thor started undressing, not caring that he was going to be naked in front of a total stranger. But as he moved towards Fury, the pet moved back, his eyes furrowed.

"I was just going to take off the cloak and the chain." Thor said quietly, lifting his hands to show that he meant no harm. "I won't touch you, promise." Fury looked at the male before nodding slowly, dropping the cloak on his own. Odin had given Thor the key to the chain that was secured around Fury's neck with a lock. Bending down to fetch the desired object out of his pants, he retrieved the keys, stepping slowly toward his pet. Fury watched his every move closely, and Thor made sure not to touch the male as he unlocked the chain, tugging at the loose end to slip it off Fury's neck.

"There. That's better, no?" Thor said gently, smiling encouragingly at his pet. Fury nodded, very slowly, touching his fingers to the muzzle. Thor thought about taking the muzzle off for a second before deciding against it. "..When we eat I'll take it off, okay?" The boy was after all a sorcerer, and he could easily drown Thor in the water. He didn't trust his pet to not act rashly just yet.

"Come on, lets get in." he said gently, moving towards the water, walking down the first few steps before turning to Fury, beckoning him in. "Come now. I won't let anything happen to you, I give you my word."

Fury stared at him for a while before slowly moving forward, tentatively stepping into the water, taking some time to join Thor on the lower steps. Thor smiled, walking deeper into the water until he was off the steps. The water now reached to his navel, and with Loki being shorter, the water would reach to the middle of his stomach. It took some time before the other male stood beside him, pausing after each step, looking down at the water and then at the god of thunder before taking another step.

"There, you did it. Wasn't that big of a deal was it?" Thor said, trying to take some of the obvious tension from his pet. "You did great." He went on, praising Fury. His father had told him that praising a pet was just as important as disciplining it.

Fury didn't respond, simply staring down at the water, and Thor followed his gaze, laughing when he saw his pet wiggle his toes lightly, as if he couldn't believe that they were under water.

"I'll get the soap." Thor said, moving forward. The soap was on the other side of the tub, meaning he would have to cross the tube. But suddenly a hand was grasping at his arm, making him turn. Fury quickly dropped his hand, lowering his head, but Thor could see just by the way his pets body tensed that he didn't want to be left standing alone. The thunderer frowned. "It won't take longer than a minute fury. Just don't move okay? Nothings going to happen if you just stand there. I'll be next to you again in no time."

Fury looked up, green eyes big and fearful, but he nodded. Thor smiled, quickly crossing the tub, gathering the soap and a small bottle of oil, making his way back to his pet, placing the oil onto the highest step that was almost untouched by the water, handing the soap to the pet.

Watching for a moment as Fury started to wash himself, Thor turned his attention to the water, enjoying the feeling of it as it surrounded him, diving head first into it, breaking out into laughter at his pets horrified expression as he came back up.

"Well, how are you going to wash your hair if you don't get it wet?" Thor teased, receiving a growl in return. Another joyous laugh bubbled from the thunderers chest. "Don't worry, I think I know what we can do. Sit tight." Getting out of the water, Thor hurried back to his room, returning with a small white bowl from his bookshelf.

"Here, you can fill it with water and pour it over your hair." he said, handing his pet the bowl, and accepting the soap in return. He didn't pay his pet much attention as he started to wash himself, only glancing over at him every now and then, until his attention was caught by the small beads of water running over Fury's chest. Thor felt his throat go dry as he followed another bead of water travel from the males hair along his neck, over his collarbone and down his chest.

His pet was absolutely breath taking. But it was much too soon to even think of doing anything sexual with him. Of course he would claim his pet as his sooner or later, but they had just met. He didn't want to frighten Fury on their first night. Trying to hide his erection, he turned his back to the male. Well, he couldn't touch Fury just yet, but surely Fury would touch him.

"Can you get my back?" he asked quietly, turning his head over his shoulder to glance at the pet. Loki stilled his movements before carefully placing the bowl onto the stairs, moving forward cautiously. Thor handed him the soap, and seconds later, he felt soft hands on his back. Oh this had been a bad idea. He could feel his member throbbing at the heavenly touch. Fury didn't take long, but he was thorough, something Thor appreciated. The soap was washed from his back and he smiled. Smart boy thought of everything.

"Thank you." he said, taking a minute to think of something that would force down his erection, before turning back to the pet. "You done?" Fury nodded, and Thor moved toward the stairs again, waiting patiently for Fury to follow him before stepping out of the tub. Fetching two towels, he handed one to the male, drying himself off, carefully avoiding looking at the others body too closely. Bending down, he picked up the oil, pouring some into his hand before holding it out to Fury.

"Its good for your skin. Just apply a thin layer. It feels good, promise." Waiting until Fury took the bottle, he started to rub the oil into his arms, shoulders and chest, once more not watching his pet all to closely. "There. I'll get you some clothes. Don't run away, okay?"

Fury didn't answer, of course, but Thor didn't think that his new pet was just going to dash out of the bathroom and make a run for it. After all, Thor had treated him well. Slipping into a pair of comfortable pants, he rummaged through his close until he found something that would somewhat fit his new pet. He re entered the bathroom, finding Fury exactly where he had left him.

"Here, get dressed. I'll call for the maid to get us some food." He said, giving the clothes to the male, and leaving the room once more, granting his pet some privacy. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know what Fury liked to eat. Shrugging, he told the female to just get a little bit of everything, bread, meat, fruits, vegetables, anything she could think of.

Waiting for Fury to come out of the bathroom, he sat on his bed, yawning. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to curling up in his bed and sleeping. Fury stepped out of the bathroom, looking much too adorable in the slightly oversized clothes. Thor grinned, but didn't comment.

"Dinner's going to be here in a few minutes. Normally I eat with my parents, and you would be too, but I thought you probably had enough for today. So eating here is a little more relaxed." Fury nodded, standing at the door, looking somewhat lost. "Well come on over. You can sit with me if you like. This is your room now, too."

Fury gave Thor a long, hard look before wandering over to the chairs at the fireplace, facing away from the god of thunder. Oh he was feisty. Thor grinned, shrugging and leaning back on his bed. So he didn't want to sit next to him, who cared? He would soon charm his pet as he charmed everyone else. He was used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted Fury badly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the maid, carrying in a two big plates filled with various types of food. Placing them on the table, the maid hurried to leave the room. Thor stood, moving over to the table, pouring water into both glasses, quirking a brow at his pet.

"Hungry?" Fury nodded, standing from the chair, trotting over to the table, settling on a chair, pointing at his muzzle. Thor smirked. So he could be obedient, if something was in it for him. Well, Thor could work around that. For now. He moved to look at Fury, gently unclasping the muzzle, taking it off of the male. "There, that's better no?"

Fury closed his mouth, rubbing at his jaw before nodding slowly. Thor watched him carefully. If the man were to start speaking, or whispering, he would have to strike him down. After all, he didn't want to get caught by some nasty spell. But the male made no attempt to speak, watching Thor just as intently before slowly reaching out to eat.

Well, if he's eating, his mouth is too busy to speak, Thor thought, starting to eat as well, but not paying any less attention. They ate in silence, but the thunderer didn't think it unpleasant. He would have more than enough time to hear his pets voice. For now, after a long day, silence is what he needed.

Once he finished, he watched Fury eat. The male ate slowly, and he seemed to prefer fresh fruit and vegetables to meat. While everything that hadn't come from an animal was devoured, the meat was barely touched. He would have to remember that.

"Okay.. its bed time. That means you'll have to put back on the muzzle and the chain." Fury's head snapped up, staring Thor in the eyes.

"No." Fury's voice was hoarse, almost breaking after only one word.

Thor laughed, tilting his head to the side as he regarded the male with an amused spark in his eyes. Did he really think he could outwit him?

"No?" Thor snorted, rubbing his face. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You can of course resist, which you probably will, forcing me to somehow subdue you long enough to get the muzzle back on so you don't hex me into the next millennium. Of course, you could enchant me before I get that chance, but seeing as my mother is a rather talented sorceress herself, she would immediately know if someone else was using magic in her home. Which would mean she would send out the guards, and even if you somehow managed to escape, you wouldn't get far." He took a second to empathize his words before continuing.

"And when they did catch you, I would of course have to punish you, which you wouldn't enjoy. You have been good all day, I would hate if you screwed up now. Which brings us to the second option you have. You could allow me to put the muzzle back on, and the chain, so I can make sure you don't kill me in my sleep. Not that I don't trust you at all, but I think turning my back on you for more than a second is a bad idea."

The male growled, probably weighing off his options. Finally, he moved forward, leaning closer to Thor with a small smile on his lips.

"I would rather die than take that thing into my mouth again." the male purred, catching Thor off guard. And suddenly, the thunderer roared with laughter, smashing his fist onto the wooden table, doubling over as he held his stomach.

"Oh by Hel." he choked out, trying to calm himself, all the while being watched by Fury as if he had gone mad. "Oh. That was wonderful. You are adorable."

"Adorable?" Fury spat, standing from his chair, obviously upset by the words. Thor, now using the moment of distraction snatched the muzzle off the table, grabbing the boys jaw and opening it, pushing the metal bar into his mouth before securing the muzzle once more.

"There you go. That wasn't so bad was it?" Thor said, gently patting his pets cheek, grinning as his hand was swatted away. "Now now. Don't be upset. I'm just trying to stay alive. Surely, you don't trust me further than you could throw me. Which wouldn't be far from the looks of you."

Fury rolled his eyes, for now admitting his defeat, not protesting any as Thor wrapped the chain around his neck, placing the lock onto it, and leading him to his bed.

"Now, for now I'll have to chain you up when you sleep in bed with me, but if you behave, and decide you'd like to stay my pet, I might be able to let you sleep without it." Thor said, gently securing the lose end of the chain into his bedpost, making sure that while Fury could move, he wouldn't be able to reach Thor in his sleep, not without suffocating himself first.

Slipping into bed, he held up the covers for his pet. Fury grunted, displeasure sparkling in his eyes before reluctantly laying down as well, turning his back on Thor. The god of thunder grinned, highly amused by his pets rude behavior.

Oh he was going to have a wonderful time with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, the first tentative rays of light sweeping into the room, waking Thor from his peaceful sleep. Slowly he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He had slept well, enjoying the knowledge of another warm body in his bed, despite knowing full well that if given a choice, Fury would not have stayed.

He turned to look at the male, finding that he was awake, sitting up on the bed, knee's pulled to his chest, resting his chin onto them, staring out of the only window he could properly see from his position.

"Good morning." Thor smiled at his pet, but the other male did not turn to look at him, and Thor shrugged. If he wanted to be ignored, the god of thunder could work with that. Stretching his body to shake the sleep out of his body Thor stood, wordlessly making his way to the bathroom. He took his time, knowing that Fury would expect him to unchain him.

He let time pass as he washed his face, taking a leak after, washing his hands and brushing his teeth. He wondered if Fury was housebroken. Well, he was sure to find out now. Exciting the bathroom he found Fury squirming lightly, green eyes finally looking at him. The raven haired male moved forward, the chain around his neck straining.

"Whats wrong Fury?" Thor asked, not able to hide a small grin. "You need something?"

Dainty hands formed into fists under Thor's gaze, brows furrowing as Fury jet again moved forward, the chain now biting into his skin. Thor didn't want Fury to hurt himself, but if the other was going to be stubborn, he would have to discipline him. He couldn't just go and free him because of some prints on his perfect skin. He walked toward the bed, sitting down on it just out of Fury's reach. He could hear a soft grunt, followed by a low growl as Fury squirmed on he bed once more.

"Not a morning person are you?" Thor asked, contemplating on how to proceed. Slowly, he raised one hand, showing it to Fury, making sure the other knew he would not harm him. Then he reached out, pressing his hand against the soft cheek, stroking over the flushed skin with his thumb. "Are you ready to say good morning now Fury?"

Fury jerked his head back, out of Thor's reach, moving back as far as he could. It was obvious he did not like being touched, but he would have to get used to it eventually. After all, Thor wanted to shower his pet in affection at some point. Fury was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, and the thunderer wished he could run his fingers through that black, black hair.

"Well then. You just let me know when you are ready to behave." The blond said, standing from his bed to move towards the closet that held his clothes. Peeling off the pants he had worn to sleep, he flung on a red tunic, the fabric light and cool against his skin. Opting for black pants, he rummaged through his clothing to find the pair he was looking for, when a soft whine pulled his attention away from the task at hand and back to the boy on his bed.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at Fury. The male was now squirming violently as he tugged on the chain that kept him on the bed, pointing one hand to he bathroom. Thor shrugged. "I know what you want from me Fury. But you will have to learn that I won't have you misbehaving. If you behave, I will treat you like a prince. So. Are you ready to say good morning?"

Fury glared at him, but apparently the need to not soil himself was bigger than his pride. He nodded slowly, moving toward Thor as far as the chain would allow. Thor smiled, moving to meet the boy, once more placing his hand against the warm cheek. Fury winced, stilling for the fraction of a second before leaning into the touch.

"Good boy." Thor cooed, moving to unclasp the chain. Fury looked up at him, confuse apparent in those green eyes. "What did you think I was going to do to you? Bend you over?" Thor snorted, petting the boys cheek gently. "Go, before the poor maid has to change the sheets."

Moving back to get dressed he watched from the corner of his eye as Fury moved swiftly into the bathroom. The expression in his pet's face worried Thor. What had happened to him that he was so afraid of being touched? That he expected to be ravished against his will?

The god of thunder called for breakfast while his pet was in the bathroom, opening the windows once the maid had been sent on her way to gather his and Fury's meal, enjoying the soft breeze that caressed his sun-kissed skin. It was going to be a beautiful day, and he would spend it with his friends, spare with them, and maybe even head into the forests. Should he take fury with him? Maybe not into the forest, but he could watch them spare... his train of thought was interrupted as he heard the soft click of a carefully closed door.

Thor turned, catching a glimpse of Loki before the man had once more retreated onto the bed, into the corner, as far away from Thor as he could get. Well, he would have to get close to him eventually, especially if he wanted to eat something, seeing as he could not take off the muzzle himself. Not that Fury lacked the capability of moving up his hands to undo it. Now that Thor thought about it, why didn't Fury take off the muzzle himself? The device must somehow prevent the one wearing it to get rid of it.

The food was carried in, smelling godly, and Thor realized that he was pretty hungry. Sitting down at the table he began to eat, not paying any attention to his pet. He would have to come to him if he wanted something in his stomach. Concentrating on his food, he waited to see just how prideful his pet was.

It took Fury a while, to be exact, until Thor was about to call the maid to take the plates away that the young man stood from the bed, hurrying over to the table. Thor quirked a brow as he looked his pet up and down.

"Hungry?" he asked quietly, and Fury gave a small nod, not looking Thor in the eye. The god of thunder was sure that he was being scowled at beneath the muzzle. "Well, how about you ask nicely then, Fury?"

Fury rolled his eyes, but Thor did not chastise him. He didn't mind that Fury had a strong personality, but he did want the male to be kind and obedient to some level. So he leaned back in his chair, looking up expectantly at his pet, waiting. Finally, Fury seemed to give up. He slowly knelled in front of his owner, reaching out long, delicate fingers, brushing them against Thor's hand, before grasping them carefully, rubbing his cheek against the rough hands.

Thor could tell that Fury despised having to act like this, and in all honesty, Thor hated being so strict with him. But if he was ever to trust Fury, he would have to know that he wouldn't be stabbed in the back the second the other got the chance to do so.

"Good, Fury. Very good." Thor said gently, reaching down both hands now to unclasp the muzzle, placing it atop the table once more. "Eat now. I would like to talk to you after breakfast."

Fury glared at him again, green eyes blazing with anger. But he sat and started to devour anything he could reach. Thor had made sure that there would be enough fruits and bread for his pet, even an extra egg just in case. Fury practically licked his plate clean before looking up at Thor. The pets entire posture screamed of anger and spite, and Thor knew that he still had a very long way to go.

"I know you don't like me much." Thor started, earning a snort from the man across the table. "But then, it doesn't seem you like anyone much, so I won't take it personal. Your life here can be very easy, pleasant even, if you like. Or it can be as it is now. With a muzzle on your face, and a chain around your neck."

"And what would I have to do to make my leave easy, _Master_?" The rawness in the boys voice was clear, and Thor pushed a glass of water toward Fury.

"Not much. Do not harm me. Do not harm anyone, unless they are trying to harm you. You'll have to listen to me as well. I will give you as much freedom as you'd like, as long as I know you will come when called." Thor motioned toward his room. "Everything I have will be yours. You will not go hungry, you will not be hurt, and you will wish for nothing."

"As long as I decide to surrender to you." Fury spat, and then suddenly, he smiled at Thor, thin lips curling into a smile that didn't reach his green eyes. "You do look like the kind of man that likes to exert control over others, _Master._ If your brain is half as muscled as your body you must know that I will do anything to be free."

Thor laughed, tilting his head to the side, once more surprising his pet.

"Did you think your sharp tongue would bother me, Fury?" Thor asked, amusement reflecting all too clearly in those blue eyes. "You forget your position. You may spite me as much as you like, dearest pet, but that will do nothing for you. I will still be the prince, to be king in not too far time, and you will still be the pet, no matter how much poison you spread with your words. Though your way with words is quite impressive, it will change nothing."

The pet scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back into his chair just as Thor had before, looking the prince up and down. Thor looked back, not at all worried. Fury seemed to finally think about what Thor had been trying to tell him the entire time.

"You must understand that I want you no harm. I simply want a well behaved pet that I can love. And that will love me in return." Thor quirked a brow as he watched Fury's reaction, his gaze quickly cast to the floor.

"And by love you mean..?"

"By love I mean share my day with you, be able to touch you, to caress you, affectionately. You are very beautiful. But I would never touch you intimately without your consent." Fury's gaze snapped up, and Thor could only smile at the utter disbelieve in the others face.

"And if I never wanted it?" Fury prompted. "What if I never let you bed me?"

"Then I would never bed you. But I don't think that will be a problem." Thor responded, shrugging carelessly as he filled his own glass with water, taking a sip from it. "I am sure that once you accept your situation, you will not actually mind my touch."

"Well, for a prince you are very humble." Fury bit out in reply.

"I am humble, I am just very aware of my talents." Thor said, grinning at his pet. "Now. Won't you tell me your name? Your real name that is."

"Because it makes such difference what you call me?" Fury snapped, petulantly turning his face from Thor's staring out the window.

"It does to me." Thor answered, waiting, but he did not receive any reply. Sighing, he moved to grasp the muzzle, moving toward his pet. "Come now. We have things to do."

But once more, his pet seemed set on defying him at every turn, practically jumping off the chair and moving backward, snarling at the god of thunder. And even in his anger, he was beautiful, Thor thought to himself.

"Must you be so determined to anger me, Fury?" Thor sighed. "Can you not make this easier for the both of us?"

"You attempt to muzzle me like a dog." Fury replied, his voice dripping with pure disdain. "How could _you_ feel if I was to shove a metal bar into your mouth, and rob you of all words?"

"I would not like it, that much I know. But if I could believe your promises to not harm anyone, I would not have to gag you, and protect everyone else from you." Thor answered. "If you were not so set on escaping, I could leave you unrestricted. But you yourself have made very clear that I should not trust you."

"You would be a fool to trust me."

"And a fool I may be in many things, but not in this." Thor said, lifting the muzzle in his hand. "This muzzle will keep you in line. If you agree to wear it, you may walk with me without the chains. That is my offer. You may chose."

The male stilled. His face fell. And for once, Thor seemed to get a glimpse of who his pet really was, behind the mask of anger or indifference he seemed so fond of showing. He held the muzzle up, waiting for Fury to decide. If he had to, he would wrestle the man to the floor and strap it on him forcefully, but if he could somehow avoid that, he would.

"You'll let me walk around without the chain?" came the question, probing, but quiet.

"As long as you stay where I can see you, yes. You can move freely around me. But you must wear the muzzle. That is something I will insist on, until I know I can trust you without it."

"And why would you trust me to move without restraints? Do you not fear that I will escape?"

"If I believed you had a real chance at escaping without using whatever kind of sorcery you know, then I would not. But I think you have understood that you have no where to run." Thor took a step toward Fury. "Now. Would you like to put on the muzzle willingly, or would you like to test your strength?"

Silence hung heavy between them as they stood, mere feet apart, neither moving, neither speaking. Minutes passed by, and the god of thunder, against his usual behavior, waited patiently. Patience itself had never been the blond's strong suit, but somehow, something deep within him told that patience and kindness would be his only way to ever tame this beautiful beast.

"..I will put on the muzzle. If you let me put it on myself." Fury finally spoke, reaching his hand out. Thor thought about it a second. He wanted his pet to trust him. He would have to reach out to him, show him that he trusted him as well. At least a little. Reason told him that handing over the muzzle could end catastrophically. But his instinct urged him to just try. And so he moved forward, placing the muzzle into the males hand. Surprise spread over his pets face as he carefully curled his fingers around the metal.

"I trust you." Thor said simply. "For now, I trust you."

Fury did not speak, looking down at the device in his hands. Thor stood right in front of him, feeling the soft warmth radiating from the much slimmer body, but he did not make a move to rush his pet, or to take the muzzle back. He watched as Fury slowly lifted the muzzle to his mouth, wrapping his teeth around the metal bar, snapping it on. Green eyes were almost searching as he looked up at his owner.

"There you go." Thor soothed, smiling lightly. He was proud, but not of himself. He was proud of his pet, proud that he had made such a smart decision. Proud that he had earned his pets trust, even if it was just a little. "Lets go meet my friends. They are probably already waiting in the arena."

The sun was shining down mercilessly as Thor sat in the shadow of a large tree, watching as his friends spared. His shirt had long ago been thrown unto the floor, sweat glistening on his broad chest. Fury was sitting with him, though at some distance, flicking through the pages of a book that Thor had allowed him to fetch from their room.

The pet had stared at the blond man in disbelieve for several seconds before turning on his heel and walking away. Sif had openly questioned the princes decision, but Thor had told her he did not doubt his pet's obedience. And indeed, though his pet was moving as slowly as he possible could, he returned to Thor's side. The thunderer had felt triumph rise in him, but he had decided not to make a big deal out of it.

He had not at all been sure if Fury would return, but when he did, Thor simply smiled before going back to training. He wanted his pet to see he trusted him. And Fury had simply sat down and started reading.

And now, Thor was taking a break, watching as Sif and Volstagg sparing, while Fandral and Hogun leisurely made their way to sit with their prince.

"He is quite pretty isn't he?" Hogun finally spoke, turning his head to the raven haired pet.

"He is indeed." Thor answered, grinning at his friend. "I was quite lucky to find him."

"If he is as talented at night as he is beautiful at day, you can only be envied." Fandral joked, gently nudging Thor with his elbow, wiggling his eyes suggestively, making Thor laugh.

"Trust you to bring up bedding him as soon as possible." Thor replied, leaning back against the massive tree, glancing at his pet from the corner of his eyes. The male did not seem bothered as long fingers flipped over another page.

"Fandral, he is not wearing that muzzle for a reason." Hogun snorted, looking over at Fury once more. "Thor would be dismembered if he got anywhere near his mouth, or am I wrong?" Thor was about to answer, but Fandral was quicker.

"Oh by hel, look at him. I don't think he could do anything to our god of thunder. And even if he could, he seems so docile. Maybe he just hasn't figured out how to behave yet. Maybe he just needs some kindness."

And then everything slowed down. Thor watched in slow motion as Fandral reached his hand out, touching it to his pets hair. And everything sped up.

The book was dropped to the floor as Fury was suddenly above Thor's friend, who had been overtook by the rash action of the black haired man, tiny fists coming down onto the warriors face. Thor felt the air leave his lungs as he heard a gruesome cracking sound, and then suddenly, Fury lay beneath Volstagg, struggling against the firm grip the male had on him, forcing him onto the ground.

"What in the name of Hel!" Sif called, and finally Thor was ripped from his stupor, lurching forward as he followed his only instinct. He had to protect his pet. Tackling his friend off of the much slimmer boy, he could hear distant shouts surrounding him. But he jumped to his feet, turning his head in search of his pet.

"Thor!" Sif hollered, and Thor turned to look in her direction, horrified at what he saw. Fury was struggling in the female's arms, trying to escape as Sif struggled to hold him in place. The sheer and undeniable panic on his pets face was heartbreaking, the way he trashed in the woman's arms. He seemed to struggle breathing, his face growing pale, almost blue as he fought to free himself.

"Let him go!" Thor bellowed, moving towards Sif swiftly, pulling her arms off of his pets body. Fury lunged forward, and Thor closed his eyes, expecting some kind of pain, but realizing that there was none to come when he felt something brush against his arm. He opened his eyes as he watched Fury run towards the castle, lifting a hand as his friends made to follow him. "Leave him."

"But Thor!" Fandral protested, holding his hand to his nose, drops of blood seeping through his fingers. "Look at what he has done!" 

"You touched him without my permission." Thor hissed at his friend. "He had every right to defend himself. He will be punished for hurting you, but I will not frighten him more than he already is. Did you not see his face?!"

"Thor." Sif tried to sooth, moving to stand next to her prince as the god of thunder stared after his pet. "He is a pet.. not your friend.. not your beloved. A pet. He should know his place."

"He knows his place very well." Thor snapped as he turned to face the warriors three and Lady Sif. "I instructed him to not let himself be touched. And just because he was born a pet does not make him any less a person. He overreacted, and I will see to it that he does not do so again. But he followed my orders, and I refuse to make him suffer just because he obeyed my words."

Silence was cast over the group, before Thor sighed and shook his head, running fingers through his thick blond hair.

"..I am sorry, my friends. I have spoken unkindly to you, when you did not deserve such." He looked at them, smiling weakly. "I beg your forgiveness."

None of them spoke until finally Fandral lowered his hand, grinning at his prince as blood proceeded to run down his lips and chin, his nose in a state of disarray, crooked and bent in a way no body part should be.

"He has a decent swing, Thor. You should let him spare with us."

And suddenly, they were all laughing, Volstagg patting the injured male on the shoulder as he lead him to the healers Hogun trailing after them. Sif and Thor remained alone, and Thor was just about to excuse himself to look for his pet, when Sif laid her hand on his arm.

"Be careful with him Thor." she said quietly. "You cannot forget what he is meant to be. A companion. Never more." And then she walked away, leaving behind a very confused prince.

Thor found Fury in their private bath, kneeling at the water, scrubbing himself viciously with what the thunderer identified as the clothes he had given Fury to wear this morning. Normally ivory skin was now an angry red as the male scrubbed at it furiously. Engrossed in his task, Fury did not notice Thor until the thunderer was kneeling beside him.

"Fury.." The warm baritone of the male's voice was gentle as he tried to sooth his pet. "Its okay. I know you're hurt. But that will never happen again."

A high pitched whine erupted from the male as he looked at Thor, eyes wide with horror as his hands flew up, tugging at the muzzle that would not budge. The thunderer didn't dear to reach out, not at first, but when blood started dripping off his pet, from where he could not tell, he grasped the boys wrists, pulling them away from the muzzle. Immediately Fury's anger, or was it fear?, was turned towards the thunderer, struggling to break free.

"Fury. Fury!" Thor pleaded, not knowing how to calm the distraught pet, finally doing the only thing he knew how to. He pulled Fury to his strong chest, wrapping arms around him tightly, not caring that the male was lashing out, nails scratching, ripping at his uncovered skin.

"I'm sorry he touched you. I should have told them right off the bat not to." Thor whispered as he held his pet even tighter. The strength seemed to leave the smaller male's body, as finally he stilled, trembling in Thor's arm. "I'm sorry. Oh Fury."

When his pet struggled no more he loosened his grip on him, lifting one hand to the male's face, taking off the muzzle in one swift movement, throwing it as far away as he could. Fury rested at his chest, trembling still, not looking up at his owner. Thor sighed, rocking his pet gently for what seemed like hours.

Finally the small form in his arms stirred, making Thor look down at him. Fury was touching his fingertips to his freed lips, looking up at his owner through thick lashes before whispering.

"Bath. Please."

Thor wasted no time. Rising with the boy in his arms, he could feel those delicate hands latch onto his arms, holding on for dear life. Reminding himself just how fearful his pet was of water, he slowed himself, walking into the tub with a steady pace, Fury still held closely against his chest, just as his father had held him as a child when he had been afraid.

Deeper and deeper he moved into the water, until the water reached just beneath his shoulders, his pet engulfed by the water halfway to his throat.

"There.." Thor said quietly, looking down at the male in his arms, holding him securely as he watched the water swirl around them whenever one of them moved. "Don't be scared. I have you. I won't let you fall."

He watched as Fury swallowed, slowly letting go of Thor's thick biceps, moving one hand to curl up against his own chest, the other coming out of the water, watching as thick drops ran down his hand, over the angered skin and back into the tub.

They stood in silence as hours passed by. The sun started to sink, and the moon started to rise. Thor stood still, holding his pet, watching as Fury seemed to relax ever so slowly. Never had he seen anyone being captured by such fear. And as it seemed to ease away, his pet became more himself once more.

"Are we going to stand here until Ragnarök comes?" the pet finally asked, and though his voice was quiet, Thor thought he could hear a trace of humor in it.

"We will stand until you are feeling better." he replied quietly. The answer seemed to silence Fury.

"I feel better." he finally said, and Thor nodded, returning them to dry ground, carefully setting his pet down on his feet.

"I'll get us towels." the thunderer said, moving to retrieve one from his bedroom, but to his surprise, Fury followed him. Not knowing if he should find this sudden change in attitude enjoyable or worrisome, Thor decided on thinking about this latter. For now, he needed Fury safe and sound. He needed him dry, dressed, fed and watered. He felt guilty for what had happened and he fully intended to make it up to his pet.

Handing Fury a towel, he started to rub himself dry. And once more he was surprised by his pet as Fury used his own towel to dry Thor's back before moving to dry himself.

Going through the ritual of dressing himself, and handing clothes to Fury, calling the maid for food (knowing that his father would scold him for waking the poor woman in the middle of the night), and waiting for it to arrive, they both stayed silent.

The god of thunder had settled into a chair by the fireplace, staring darkly into the flames as he was joined by his pet that moved to sit on the thick fur, leaning his back against Thor's legs. The blond wanted to reach out, touch the pets hair, feel it under his calloused hands. But he was afraid to disturb Fury, who was so calmly sitting at his feet, watching the flames lick and bite at the wood.

Food was served and Thor moved out of his chair, careful not to hurt his pet, sitting down at the table. Fury followed, claiming his chair once more, but instead of just sitting down he scooted closer to his owner, keeping his gaze focused on the plate of food in front of him.

Thor did not comment, he did not reach out to his pet, he simply accepted what he was being given. As stubborn and snide as Fury had been this morning, as gentle and almost affectionate he was now. He was seeking out Thor's company, wanted him close, and that warmed the thunderers heart.

Dinner was consumed in silence, a heavy, and yet somehow fragile energy between them. As if both of them were afraid to disturb the peace that had settled between them, the mutual understanding that they had somehow reached.

When their plates were empty, Thor stood, offering his hand to his pet. Fury looked at him, doubt playing on his face before accepting the god's hand, lifting himself off the chair. Thor led him to the bed, pulling the sheets back, allowing his pet to lay down before covering him.

"I can sleep in the chair if you want me to." Thor offered quietly. "I won't chain you up tonight. And you won't wear the muzzle. So if you don't want me in bed with you, you tell me now."

Fury looked up at him, shifting a little, before pulling back the sheets once more, offering Thor to lay down with him. Climbing into bed, Thor was careful not to touch his pet, keeping a decent amount of distance between them as he rested his head against the welcoming soft pillow.

Once more silence settled over them, and just when Thor was about to fall asleep, Fury spoke.

"Loki. My name is Loki."


	3. Chapter 3

Thor was woken by the sound of chairs being moved around, wood scratching against stone, creating a most uncomfortable sound. Blinking, the thunderer sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes, allowing himself to grow used to the light that flooded his room.

"Loki?" he asked as he watched his pet drag a heavy chair over the floor towards the only shelf in his room. "What in the name of hel are you doing?"

"I am trying to reach the top of the shelf. You people are so bloody tall." Loki snapped, obviously struggling with the weight of the chair.

"You could have just asked me to help you." Thor said, rising from his bed, moving to take the chair from his pet, but was quickly warned with a low growl to keep his distance.

"I can do it myself." Loki snarled, pulling at the chair made from solid wood, wide and high, made to seat Asgardian men comfortably.

Thor had to hold back a laugh as he watched his pet push and pull at the big chair, deciding to get rid of his morning needs. Loki would either really be able to move the massive chair on his own, or he would have to give up and ask Thor for help. The God of Thunder was curious as to how this would end.

And so he vanished into the bathroom, listening to the scraping sounds only to ensure Loki hadn't darted off. Entering back into his bedroom, his eyes widened as he watched the chair hovering in the air.

"Loki!" he scolded, moving towards the sorcerer. "You know you're not supposed to use magic. Do I really have to put that damn muzzle onto you again?"

"I couldn't do it without." Loki spat, but gently put the chair back to the ground.

"Then you could have asked me to move it!" Thor sighed, shaking his head in defeat as he picked up the chair, placing it in front of the shelf. "Get whatever you wanted so badly. And then sit down for breakfast. We have to talk about what happened."

He got but a grunt as response, and Thor found himself rubbing his face. Loki had been so gentle and soft last night, but the pet seemed to have found back to his normal self, his tongue as sharp as the blade of his never used razor blade.

Watching and Loki fetched a book from the shelf, he moved to sit at the table, breakfast already being served. The young maid must have set it up before he had woken.

"You will apologize to Fandral." Thor spoke quietly as he placed food onto his place.

"Apologize? For what? Defending myself?" Loki replied, his voice petulant. "He shouldn't have touched me."

"And you could have just moved away. I have already told them that you are not to be touched, but you reacted much too violently. You did not have to break his nose." Thor said, a little more forceful. "You will apologize. Or you will get punished."

Loki growled, but the idea of punishment seemed to have at least some affect on him. He nodded, and though his lips were still firmly set in a scowl, he did not protest anymore.

Thor sighed, silently consuming his food, not giving Loki a second glance. The pet was straining, and in all honesty, Thor felt he could use a break of the boys continuous moaning and bitching. He could have been off much worse, and still he complained about everything and everyone.

Not waiting for Loki to finish his breakfast, he stood, getting dressed for another day of sparing. Just then, he had an idea. He had given Loki all of his attention, had always spoken to him and looked after him. How would Loki react if he simply ignored him? He could keep an eye on his pet without constantly pampering him.

And so, as he was dressed, he wordlessly made his way out of his rooms. He could practically feel Loki's eyes on his back as he closed the door behind himself. He wondered if Loki would follow him, or stay in their rooms. Of course, his pet could try to escape, now that he was neither muzzled nor chained, but somehow, Thor didn't think he would. Maybe it was foolish to trust his gut so much, especially because he didn't really know the raven haired man, but his instincts had always served him well. He would go with it.

Finding his friends on an open field of thick green grass, he greeted them cheerfully, determined not to let Loki's behavior ruin his mood, and started sparing. His friends, especially Sif, gave him a questioning glance as he came without Loki, or Fury as they knew him, but thankfully did not ask.

Thor tried not to think about his pet too much, allowing only a few moments once in a while to let the image of Loki pop into his head before turning his attention back to his friends, joking and laughing with them as they practiced.

The hours passed by, and slowly the Thunderer wondered if ignoring his pet had really been the right choice when suddenly Sif stopped in the middle of their fight, nodding toward something behind him. Turning, he recognized Loki walking toward them, a small basket in his hands.

A grin spread over Thor's face. Apparently, he would just have to give the male space and time, and he would come to him. Loki moved toward them until he was standing in front of his owner, his head bowed ever so slightly as he held out the basket.

"For you and your friends." he said quietly, waiting for Thor to accept the basket and check its content. To his surprise, the pet had brought them food.

"Thank you, Loki." he said gently, smiling widely at the boy as he waved his friends closer.

"Not going to clock me in the face again, are ya?" Fandral joked, grinning at the pet. "I'm sorry about yesterday. Didn't mean to scare ya."

Thor raised an eyebrow at his pet, gently touching his fingertips to the boys back, urging him forward. Loki shot him an angry glance before taking a step forward. He sunk to his knee's, placing his arms from elbow to hand against the floor, his forehead touching to the floor as well.

"I apologize. My behavior was unacceptable, Sir. It is your right to punish me for my mistake."

Fandral turned to Thor, looking as helpless as the God of Thunder helped. Yes, he had wanted Loki to apologize, but not in such an, yes, almost demeaning manner. He reached out for Loki's arm, pulling him up as he looked him in the dead in the eye.

"Loki.. you do not have to lower yourself like you did. We never kneel to anyone, do you hear? We kneel to our King and Queen, but that is it. You are a person. And you mustn't demean yourself. And no one will ever punish you aside of me. They have no right. Do you understand?" He asked, feeling daring as he reached out to caress the boys cheek. "Thank you for apologizing."

Loki's expression was guarded but he nodded, not flinching away from the Thunderers touch, simply accepting the touch. Thor nodded, grinning at his friends.

"Well, as my pet has been so thoughtful, I think we can take a break and eat. Anyone hungry?"

"Starving!" Volstagg called, making Thor and his friends laugh.

"You are _always_ hungry." Hogun said, but settled down with the others, each taking food out of the basket, indulging in light conversation. Thor beckoned Loki to sit down with them, and the pet did, surprising Thor as he sat down next to him, only inches apart. Choosing not to comment, he offered Loki the bread he had just grabbed out of the basket, thrilled when the younger male accepted it.

All in all, he thought to himself, Loki really wasn't all that bad. He might have a sharp tongue, and a rough shell, but Thor could sense kindness beneath that exterior, and he wondered how his pet had become so jaded and angry. Maybe one day, when Loki trusted him, he would tell him.

But for now, the God of Thunder was glad that his pet and his friends were with him on this beautiful day. And while Loki remained quiet, he didn't seem bothered much by being in company of multiple people he didn't know or trusted. He seemed docile, almost lethargic as he sat next to his owner, listening as the conversation flowed freely between the others.

Deciding that today was much too beautiful to spend it sparing, Thor convinced his friend to go into the woods, and take a bath in the small lake that lay in one of the clearing. Especially Sif had taken a lot of talking to to finally agree on going along.

At this point, Thor had expected Loki to walk back to their rooms, but once more he was surprised. As they made their way towards the forest, Loki walked closely behind him, and suddenly Thor felt soft fingertips on his shoulder.

The Thunderer turned, tilting his head as he looked at his pet. Loki was staring back at him, obviously waiting for Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to move father from them before finally speaking.

"I apologized. I won't be punished, right?" he asked quietly.

"No Loki, of course you won't." Thor soothed, smiling at his pet. "You did very well."

"Even though I knelled?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Loki. You aren't used to our ways. But you apologized, just as I asked you too. You have done well." Thor sighed, reaching his hand out to push back a black strand of hair from Loki's face.

"..And if I don't swim, will I be punished?" the smaller man questioned further.

"Why do you see punishment all over, Loki? Have I not proven to you that no harm will come to you unless you deserve it? I didn't punish you for using your magic, did I?" Thor chuckled quietly, running his thumb over the pets cheek. "You're not even wearing a muzzle. Don't you think you can try to trust me a little more?"

Green eyes searched his face intently before finally nodding, and then Loki's head tilted to the side, moving into the Thunderers touch ever so slightly. Thor smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the soft skin of his pets forehead.

"Good. Now come, I promise you'll love where we're going." Thor grinned, pulling back his broad hand from his pets face, holding it out to him instead. And Loki accepted, after a short moment of hesitance, allowing the God of Thunder to lead him to their destination.

* * *

"Come on, Sif!" Fandral shouted out of the water, waving the young woman towards them. "Just get in!"

"Absolutely not." the female replied as she stood by the rocky edge of the lake, watching as the men, naked of course, enjoyed the chance to cool off on this hot day. "I know exactly why you want me in there."

Thor laughed, rolling his eyes at the exchange between his two friends. His gaze turned to search for his pet as the others went on with their playful bickering. Loki was sitting in the grass, under the shade of one of the surrounding tree's, watching the men in the water. Their eyes met, and Thor couldn't stop himself, he winked.

His pet's reaction was too adorable for words. At first, he blushed, but then his lips were pulled down in a frown as he turned his head to the side, obviously showing Thor that he did not appreciate the gesture. It made Thor laugh gleefully, but then, he had an idea.

Swimming to the edge of the lake, he rose from the water, walking toward his pet, the water on his naked body reflecting in the sunlight until he stepped into the shadow his pet was sitting in.

"You look warm Loki. How about you come on in?" he asked quietly. "Don't worry, I'll hold you the entire time."

But Loki shook his head, a soft sound alerting Thor to the fact that his pet was grinding his teeth. He gently reached out to the male's chin, holding it carefully, stopping the harmful gesture.

"Won't you at least come in to your knees? I'm sure the cold water would do you some good too. You aren't used to the warmth, you need to make sure you don't get your circulation in trouble." Thor offered, releasing Loki's chin when he was sure the other wouldn't harm his teeth any further.

Loki shot him an angry glance, but Thor's reasoning seemed to make him sense to the sorcerer, and so he nodded, rising to his feet and, much to Thor's amusement, avoiding looking anywhere else but ahead.

Was Loki really so shy? Surely he had seen a naked man before. Or was he simply not attracted to men? The thought made Thor frown. He hadn't thought about that yet. He would have to ask Loki. In Asgard, it was normal that some felt attracted to their own gender, or enjoyed both genders equally. But maybe Loki came from a place where it was different. Where did Loki come from? Thor made a mental note to ask his pet over dinner.

As they reached the lake, he watched as his pets body tensed, eying the water with a somewhat unsure expression. Soothingly, Thor laid his hand on the small of Loki back. The other shot him a quick glance before bending down, and taking off his shoe's and socks, placing them neatly onto the ground. He made no move to undress further, and Thor didn't question him.

Instead, he once more offered the unsure boy his hand which was taken almost immediately, and they stepped into the water. Loki moved slowly, and Thor matched the others pace. He was unaware of his friends watching their interaction, and even if he had noticed, he wouldn't have cared. He moved with Loki until the cool water reached the pets knee's. Loki seemed somewhat soothed, probably enjoying the refreshing coolness of the water.

"Good?" The Thunderer asked gently, and was answered with a short nod. Bending down, he dipped his hands into the clear water, bringing them up to Loki's neck and shoulders, moving away the cloth of the male's tunic. Loki's eyes fell shut, and Thor could have sworn to hear a soft purr eruption from the smaller boys chest. "More?"

Loki nodded, his gaze flickering over to the others. Thor followed his eyes, finally noticing the looks his friends were casting on them. He shrugged lightly, not in the mood to explain why he was moving so carefully around his pet, and they slowly went back to whatever they had been doing before. Meanwhile, Thor dipped his hands into the water again, rubbing them along the back of that delicate neck, water rippling down and under Loki's tunic.

He marveled at the way Loki's body trembled, at the way his face seemed to relax at the touch of the cold liquid. Dipping his hands into the water one last time, he slipped them under the hem of the tunic, halting his movements for a moment just in case Loki would protest, but carried on when the male stayed quiet. He spread the water on the male's back and chest, pulling back only slowly.

"There." he said, smiling at his pet. "That's better, no?"

"Yes... Thank you." Loki answered, moving to leave the water. Thor watched as his pet gathered up his shoes and socks and retreated back into the shade. Loki seemed to enjoy the cold. He would have to remember that. Deciding that he would make sure that Loki would, from now one, get to bathe in cool water, he rejoined his friends, enjoying the passing day.

* * *

As night had come, Thor had taken Loki to join his family for dinner for the first time. He had asked the maid to chill some water for his pet, and Loki had been grateful for it, thanking Thor for the second time this day, which frankly surprised the Thunderer. But he was glad that Loki was being so calm and obedient. He felt as if he was getting closer to his pet, even just a little. Step by step, he felt he was gaining the others trust, and that pleased him.

Loki had been silent during the dinner, only speaking when he was spoken to. Thor noticed that he and his pet were under the constant surveillance of his father during their meal. The God of Thunder put it off as fatherly care. Odin probably wanted to know how Thor was getting along with the pet that had been forced to wear a muzzle and chains only two days ago.

It wasn't until his mother had excused herself from the table that Odin finally spoke what seemed to be on his mind the entire evening.

"Those scratches, Thor." he asked quietly as he raised a cup to his mouth, drinking a sip before continuing. "Where did you get them?"

"I must have been careless while sparing, father." Thor replied. He did not know exactly why he lied, but for some reason, he felt that it was the smarter choice then telling his father that Loki had hurt him in his fit of anger and anxiety.

"Those do not look like wounds from sparing, Thor." Odin spoke, setting down the cup before rising off his chair. Loki tensed next to him, and the blond wanted to reach out and touch his pet, but Odin was already by their side.

"You." he said quietly as he pulled back Loki's chair. Slowly, the male lifted his head, looking up into the face of the Allfather. "Stand."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, standing up now as well, moving to stand in between Loki and his father.

"What are you going to do?" he asked calmly.

"Your pet has hurt you. Have you punished him?" Odin asked quietly. Thor pressed his lips together, forcing them into a thin like. "I did not think you did. You were always a little too soft. Now move out of the way."

"But father, he is my pet, it is my decision when to-" Thor started, but was quickly silenced as his father raised his hand, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Move aside, Thor. I will not say it again. Your pet will not be harmed more than he deserves. He is to be obedient, and not aggressive towards you. If you don't punish him, then I will."

Before Thor could say any more, Loki had stood, moving towards the Allfather.

"Loki." Thor said softly. He would have defended his pet longer, he would have fought his father if need be. He did not want to see Loki harmed. He didn't want him to get hurt. But Loki just shook his head.

"Hold out your hands, palm up." The kind commanded. The raven haired man complied, holding out his hands toward the Allfather. Thor didn't know where his father had gotten the item in his hand, but suddenly, he was holding a metal bar, long and thick, in his hands.

"Why are you being punished, boy?" Odin asked quietly.

"I have harmed my Master, Sir." Loki replied evenly. The way he was acting made Thor's stomach clench. He seemed used to this. As if he was more accustom with this kind of treatment then with the kindness Thor showed him.

"Good. You know that injuring your Master is a big insult. You will be punished accordingly."

"Father, enough of this!" Thor burst out. "He did nothing wrong! He had good reasons to-"

"Quiet down, Thor." Odin scolded again, turning to Loki once more. "You will hold still. You will not move away."

"Yes, Sir." And then Thor watched in horror as the metal came down against Loki's palms. He wanted to protest, but Loki shot him a look that silenced him. It was a silent warning, or maybe a plea, he was not sure. He watched as his pets hands were abused, his hands curling into fists, shaking with the strain of holding back.

Skin burst open, but Loki did not make a single sound, only once wincing softly as the bar collided with an already firmly abused patch of skin. Finally, Thor could not take it anymore. He lurched forward, catching the metal on its way down to strike his pet once more, ripping it from his fathers hands and tossing it onto the floor.

"Enough." Thor breathed, trying hard to keep his rage at bay. For the first time in his life he was thoroughly disgusted with his father. "Enough."

Odin looked at his son, and then the pet who was still obediently holding out his hands, blood trickling down the side of his hands, dripping onto the floor.

"Go." He said, turning away from the two men, and walking away. Thor growled as he turned to his pet, his expression pained as he saw the damage his father had done.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, reaching up to touch his pets cheek as the man lowered his hands. A short nod was the only answer he received. "Come.."

Thor placed his hand and the small of Loki's back, gently urging him out of the dining room and into his rooms. His thoughts were dour. How could his father treat his pet like this? Every scratch Thor had, he wore proudly. Loki had scratched him while he had helped him. And he had helped.

Reaching their rooms, he ushered Loki inside, quickly grabbing a bowl and one of his tunics. He filled the bowl with cold water, placing it onto the table, ripping apart his tunic.

"Come, sit here." he said, waiting until Loki seated himself onto one of the chairs at the table. Placing one of the strips into the water, he gently brushed it over the abused hands, washing off the blood. "I'm sorry if I am hurting you."

"Its not that bad." Loki replied, his head turned away from his owner as Thor busied himself with tending to the wounds. Silence hung between them, until finally the raven haired man spoke once more. "You defended me."

"Of course I did." Thor answered, looking at the man sitting in front of him. "He had no right to punish you. Especially not for something I brought upon myself."

"I hurt you. It is normal to be punished for that." Loki said.

"Not to me. You were scared. We all act out when we are afraid." Thor shook his head, kneeling down in front of Loki, holding the male's hands carefully in his own. "I defended you because I care for you. And you didn't deserve to be hurt. Especially not like this."

"No one has ever defended me before." The words were quiet, hanging in the air long after Loki's lips had formed them. Finally, Thor broke it.

"You deserve to be defended and protected." he almost whispered. A strangled laugh escaped his pet, making Thor frown.

"..I deserve much less than that." Loki said bitterly. "At least in the eyes of all the others. I am a pet, not worth much more than a mare."

"You are worth much more than that." Thor insisted, moving to pull the smaller male into his arms, holding him tightly, as if his embrace could chase away the bitterness the man held, the pain that was so clear in his eyes. "I will never treat you like anything else than a person, Loki."

"And for that.." Loki paused, pulling back just enough to be able to look into Thor's face. "..I thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for." Thor protested. How could such a beautiful being just accept being treated like a dog? How could he seem so at peace with being punished? How had he been so calm while it happened? He had run from any affectionate touch, but then stood still, readily accepting pain. "I will never harm you, Loki. I couldn't."

"Is that so?" The male breathed, and suddenly, his lips were covering Thor's, soft, gentle, and oh so skilled, moving against his, coaxing him to open his mouth with his tongue. Thor was overwhelmed at this sudden action, but then he gave in. He had wanted to taste his pet since that first day and he would not let the chance to do so pass him by.

He parted his lips, allowing Loki's slick muscle to invade his mouth, letting him take control of the kiss, too afraid too frighten him away if he came on too strongly. Loki tasted of ice, and cold, and something he could not put a name on. It was delicious, intoxicating, and Thor instantly found he wanted more.

Cautiously, he took over control of the kiss, pushing Loki's tongue back into his own mouth, mapping out the others hot cavern, running the tip of his tongue over the roof of his mouth, over his teeth, anywhere he could reach. And then he nudged the others slick muscle, inviting him to dance, to rub against each other, their own unique taste and the taste of food mingling as they kissed.

Much too soon Loki broke their kiss, pulling back, smiling weakly at the God of Thunder. Thor grinned back. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Loki had kissed him. He did not know why, but right now, he didn't care. He had kissed him. And it had felt good.

"Bed time?" Loki asked quietly.

"After our bath." Thor replied, still grinning widely as he stood and offered Loki his hand.

From now on, things could only get better.


	4. Chapter 4

Sif watched quietly hidden behind a pillar as Thor sat his pet down on a stone bench in the Queen's garden, handing him a few books before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Fury, no, Loki's forehead. The way the two men interacted with each other after spending so little time together was worrying her. Thor could not fall in love with his pet. He was going to be king, some day, and he would have to marry and have children.

The way the Thunderer looked at his pet told the woman everything she had to know. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. Talking to her friend would not help at all. Thor was stubborn and naive, and her warnings would fall onto deaf ears. But maybe, just maybe, Loki would be more open to her words. On the other hand, it would only serve the pet if his owner fell in love with him. And just from the few times she had met the man, she knew he would use that power, and milk her friend dry of anything he had to offer.

She watched as Thor moved away from his pet, probably off to some meeting with the Allfather. The God of Thunder and his pet had been glued together by their hips ever since the day they had all gone to the woods together, and if Thor left the younger male alone, it could only mean he wasn't allowed to go where his owner was going.

She waited until the blond had disappeared from sight before slowly making her way over to the pet. Loki did not look up as she settled down next to him, and Sif didn't speak for a while. She simply watched as the boy's eyes flitted over the words in the books, long fingers holding the book carefully, as if it was something precious. Of course, the book was not worth much, Sif recognized it from the time she had spent in the library. So why would he handle it so delicately? She would have to get to know this pet better if she wanted to stand a chance to protect her friend.

"Do you like to read, Loki?" she asked, her voice soft and pleasant. From their former encounters she had picked up on the fact that Loki was quickly scared or angered, and for now, she needed to be on his good side.

"Yes, Miss." Came the short answer.

"What do you like to read? Anything specific or just a little of everything?" She probed, smiling gently as Loki finally raised his eyes to look at her.

"...I enjoy fables. And.. books about the old world, and magic." he replied quietly, motioning towards the other books. "Master let me pick some from the library. He said he would be busy all day."

"So he let you come sit outside and read. That is very kind of him." Sif said, taking one of the books from the stack, flipping through it. "I like to read too. And so does my pet. Her name is Alesana. Maybe you two could meet sometime. I am sure Thor would be thrilled if you found a friend."

"..He is a kind man." Loki reluctantly admitted. He couldn't lie about that fact. Thor had treated him with nothing but kindness. "It is Masters decision. If he would like me to meet your pet, I will."

"That he is. He will be a wonderful King, a good husband and father." Sif answered, nodding slowly to herself. "He will make his father very proud."

Loki nodded solemnly, but he did not reply. What was he going to say to that? Yes, he fully believed that Thor would be good at all of the things the female had mentioned. And once Thor was married, he would most likely be sold again. Just the thought made his stomach twist. Despite his constant complaining, he liked being here. He was never hungry, or thirsty. He could clean himself whenever he wanted, and could roam the halls of the palace somewhat freely. He would never again find such a nice home.

"Do you have any family?" Sif asked, her eyes focused on the book in her hand, making her question sound nonchalant.

"...No." Loki said quietly.

Sif looked up from her book, gazing at the pet beside her for a second before nodding.

"Do you miss your home? Where you were born?" she continued.

"..Sometimes." Loki answered, trying hard not to think of his old home. To not think of the cold wind, the beauty of the ice and snow reflecting in the few moments of sun his planet received. It had been so long since he had stepped foot onto it. It seemed like the memory of his home was slowly fading.

Sif was about to ask another question when she was interrupted by Fandral, calling upon her to come sparing. She placed the book back with the rest, giving the pet one last look before wordlessly departing.

She had not found out nearly as much as she had liked to, but the boy was not only closed off, but apparently always expecting some kind of harm to come to him.

She would have to try again another time.

* * *

"How was your day, Loki?" Thor asked as he entered his rooms, his eye catching his pet standing at a window as the sun set.

"It was quiet." Loki turned his head to look at Thor, his expression as indifferent as always. "Yours?"

"Boring. Father's meetings with me always are." Thor grinned, moving to stand next to his pet, touching his fingers to he small of his back. "Its beautiful, no?"

"It has so many colors." Loki shrugged, not knowing what else to say. He didn't flinch as he was touched. To be honest, Thor's touch was no longer disgusting to him. Quite the contrary. He had gotten used to the rough feel of the Thunderers calloused hands and, even if he denied it to himself, enjoyed it.

Sighing quietly, the sorcerer felt the burning need to simply lay his head against that strong shoulder, close his eyes and relax. He still had no idea why that woman had come to talk to him. He had a hunch that it wasn't because she wanted to be his friend. And why would she offer her pet as a companion for him?

"You look troubled, Loki. Is there something on your mind?" Thor asked, pressing his hand against the small of Loki's back with a little more force.

"..No. I am just tired." Loki replied, shaking his head as he sighed.

"Are you ill? It is not late, and you haven't done any work today." Worry swung with Thor's words as he pressed his free hand to the pets forehead. "You do not seem to have a fever."

"I am not ill." Loki snapped, pulling away from the man's touch. A second later he regretted his rash actions. Why, by hel, could he not just accept the affection he was being given? _Because it will not be long before you are passed off to another_, his mind whispered, making Loki scowl. He pushed the thought aside, rubbing his temples in small circles. If he kept going like this, he was going to give himself a headache.

"Loki, don't be stubborn. There is no shame in admitting that you aren't feeling well." Thor moved forward, grasping Loki's much smaller hands in his own,. "Why don't you lay down before dinner?"

"I don't wan to lay down, and I am not being stubborn!" Loki snarled, biting down on his lower lip only a second later. He had done it again. "...I am sorry." The words sounded strangled, as if it was painful for him to utter them.

"You are irritated." Thor simply stated.

"Yes. And I do not know why." Loki admitted, finally giving into his urge as he leaned his forehead against the Thunderers chest, their arms falling to their sides as they held hands.

"We all have bad days, Loki. Why don't you let me make it better?" Thor asked gently, resting his chin on the male's head. "It is my duty to look after you."

"It is as much your duty to look after me as it is my duty to bed a mare." Loki huffed, tightening his grip on the older males hands.

"To me, it is my duty, if you like it or not, little one." Thor soothed, pulling back one of his hands to place it at the back of the smaller man's head. Loki wanted to snarl at the term of endearment, not because it bothered him, but because he found that he _liked_ it. Shaking his head, he pulled away from the blond.

"Come. I have a surprise for you." Thor said, still holding onto Loki's hand as he lead him into the bathroom. "I hope you haven't noticed it yet."

"I haven't been in there yet. I was going to wash up shortly before dinner."

"Good." Thor was pleased, the pet could tell by the small grin on the princes face as they passed through the door. There, next to the normal tub was a second, much smaller, standing on the stone floor. It was small, yes, but exactly big enough to fit him comfortabl if he sat down, the water never reaching higher than his shoulders. He would not have to be afraid of drowning in this. "Get in. This is my reward for you behaving so well the last few days."

Loki furrowed his brows as he inspected the new tub. How was this a reward? His own tub? Not having to share with Thor?. He didn't mind that. But as the blond encouraged him, he stripped and dipped his foot into the water.

A small gasp of surprise left his mouth as he felt just how chilled the water was. It was perfect. Almost as cold as it had been back home. He wanted to jump into it, he wanted to let the cold surround him and pull him under. He wanted to sink into it, and forget all his troubles. But as the skin on his foot started to turn blue, he quickly pulled it back, shoving it under the clothes that laid in a heap on the floor. Panic arose.

Thor didn't know what he truly was. What if, when his secret was revealed, he would no longer want him as a pet? Their people had been at war for many years, they had killed each other for centuries. There was no way he could ever let his secret slip.

"What is it Loki?" Thor asked, moving to the tub, reaching in to touch the water. "Is it too cold? I admit, it is much colder than the water in the lake but.."

Loki shook his head. He needed to make up some sort of excuse, something, anything, if he wanted to get out of this alive. But his mind wasn't working, it was on overload, all the possibilities of what could happen if he was discovered rushing into it, making him feel nauseous.

"Loki?" Thor sighed, moving closer to his pet. He honestly did not know why the young man was acting this way, but he was sure he had a reason

"..I.. I thank you for your thoughtfulness, I do but.." Loki swallowed, having to force the following words past his lips. "I would rather bathe in the warm water with you."

That seemed to sooth the thunderer, a grin spreading on his face as he nodded, slipping out of his clothes.

For now, his secret was safe.

* * *

The next day, Loki felt as if he was in hel. His head was pounding, and his body was burning with heat. Sweat was sticking uncomfortably to his body, making his clothes cling to his body like a too tight second skin.

He groaned as he tried to get out of bed, his legs and arms aching, protesting against the idea of being moved.

"Loki." Thor soothed, rubbing the sorcerer's cheek with his thumb. "Its alright. You came down with a fever during the night."

_I figured that out already you big oaf._ Loki thought to himself, but didn't say aloud. Instead he granted himself the pleasure of leaning into the gentle touch. He was, after all, sick. He could allow himself to be weak. And the way Thor's skin felt against his own was heavenly.

"Here, you need to drink." Thor said, moving to help Loki sit up, holding the cup of water to his lips. Loki moved to hold it himself, but was thankful for Thor's support. The water was refreshing, making his throat feel lest dry, and he sighed in relief

"More?" Thor asked as Loki emptied the cup, putting it aside as Loki shook his head. "Well, now we know why you were so irritated yesterday. You were coming down with something."

"Yes.." Loki sighed, strangely enough yearning for the Thunderers touch, actually scooting closer to the male that sat cross legged on the bed. He rested his head on the others thigh, groaning softly as he felt strong fingers connect with the delicate skin of his neck, gently rubbing against it.

He wondered why exactly this felt so good, why suddenly all he wanted was Thor's hands upon his body, but his mind was too hazed, to wrapped in cotton to come up with a coherent answer. All he knew was that being touched by this man made him feel better. And he'd be damned if he didn't do everything to make himself feel better.

* * *

The next time he woke that day, he didn't feel any better. He felt worse. Grunting quietly, he opened his eyes to find the room empty, and a wave of displeasure rushed through his body. Thor had left him alone.

He slowly sat up, biting his lower lip as the pain coursed trough his body with the movement. He desperately needed a bath. His body was still much too hot, his skin tingling oddly as the fabric of the sheets rubbed along it.

"You're awake." Loki turned his head at the familiar voice, watching as Thor exited the bathroom. "Good, I was going to wake you anyway. I think a bath would do you good."

The pet felt relief wash over him as he nodded, trying to stand up, his legs viciously shaking as he tried to put his weight on them, causing Thor to rush over to him, wrapping one hand around his waist to steady him. Loki could barely hold back a moan at the contact, confusing the young man beyond words. Why was he reacting to Thor like this?

"Slowly, Loki. You are weak." Thor scolded, slowly helping Loki make his way to the bathroom. "Careful now."

Loki nodded, slowly pulling back from Thor as he undressed. But standing was exhausting, and he found that he had to hold on to the God of Thunder if he did not wish to fall. The constant gaze he was getting from his owner showed just how worried Thor was, and it felt heart warming to know that this man actually cared for him. Loki shook his head at the thought. The fever must be driving him insane.

Thor gently maneuvered Loki to sit on one of the lower steps, the water barely reaching the sorcerer's navel, and then knelled behind the much smaller man.

"I'm going to wash you." the thunderer said, his voice much too close to Loki's ear, making the male tremble. What was happening to him? Why did his body react this way, why did he yearn to be touched by the Thunderer? Loki could not find any answer to his many questions, but he was soon distracted as he felt large hands run over his body, wetting his skin.

It took all self control he had to not simply lean into the touch, to not let himself fall back against that broad chest, to lean his head up and press his lips to those of his owner, to not suck and nibble at- Loki stopped his train of thought as quickly as he could.

Never in his life had he felt anything like this, and if was not only confusing, but it unsettled him to a degree that made his head spin. Or was it the gentle touch upon his body that was robbing him of his senses? Thor had moved on to rubbing soap to his back and shoulders. His skin burned under those strong fingers, and the lower Thor washed, the harder it was for Loki to keep his body under control. His loins were burning, and he was grateful that his member had not hardened. At least not yet.

The sensation of hands running over his sides were his undoing. With a raw moan, he let himself fall back against the God of Thunder, arching his back in a desperate attempt to get more of the delicious contact. Pride be damned. He needed this.

"Loki?" The confusion in the Thunderers voice was clear, and Loki had to admit that he was also confused, but the thinking would have to wait until later. He knew what he needed, and he needed it now.

"Thor.." he breathed, his hands coming up to curl into the man's blond hair, tugging him towards his own face, licking his lips as he moved up, pressing his lips to Thor's. The feeling was pure bill, and he moaned against those hot lips, his body breaking out into an almost violent tremble.

"Loki..." Thor whispered back, bending his head lower to capture another kiss, rough hands running over the boys chest, making the sorcerer moan into their kiss, squirming slightly as he tried to push his body higher, urging Thor to go lower, to touch him more intimately. But suddenly, Thor pulled back, making Loki whine.

"You are not yourself." Thor said quietly as he retreated from the water. "Clean yourself. I will help you back into bed."

Anger bristled within Loki as he was left behind in the water, his body aching for more affection, for more contact, making him want to crawl out of the water, yank down those damned pants his owner was wearing and suck him off, rob his mind of thoughts as he did with him.

But he could read on the blonds face that he was not going to get anywhere, and somehow, he was glad he wouldn't. This would give him time to think. And to figure out the most important question

What the hell was going on with him?


	5. Chapter 5

"No healers!" Loki bellowed, curling up on the bed, groaning as another surge of heat shook his body.

"Loki, this has been going on for a week! You are ill. You are not yourself. You need help!" Thor insisted, keeping a safe distance from his pet.

The last week had been trying. For whatever reason, whenever Thor had come within reach of his beautiful pet, the smaller male would almost attack him, desperate, clumsy caresses of his hands and lips following as the lithe body pushed against his. Yet whenever he pulled away, Loki became himself once again, yet much more irritated and angry then Thor had ever witnessed him.

"They can't help me." Loki grunted. His body called out to the thunderer, yearned for the warmth of his body, his gentle touch. He craved the feeling of those calloused fingers against his skin, the burn of stubble against his cheek and chin when Thor kissed him. He had already figured out what was wrong with him, but so Hel help him, he could not tell his owner. It would be his death sentence.

He was in heat. He remembered tales told by the elders from his home about this condition, and even as a child had snorted at them.

'_When a Jotun meets his mate, his body will call out for him, they will need to other as much as they will need the air to breath. Once their bodies connect, their minds will become one, and they will no longer be two, but one. They will be together for eternity...'_

Loki had wanted to cry out as he recalled those words, wanted to rip out his hair, claw up his skin, and slam his head against a wall. Thor? His _mate_?! Oh could fate really be so cruel, so ironic? He was a plaything, a pet, and to be passed on once Thor married!

And their minds become one? What did that even mean? Would they hear each others thoughts? Would they feel each others emotions? Loki wished he had asked the elder about it, about everything concerning the matter, but now it was too late. He would have to deal with this on his own.

But with every passing day, the desire he felt for the God of Thunder grew stronger, driving him into insanity. The only good thing was that Thor did not seem to feel inclined to bed him, thank the Norse. He could never allow himself to sleep with Thor, or it would all go to Hel.

"You speak as if you knew what could help you." Thor's voice was strained, angry, Loki realized.

"I do. But I cannot have what will help me. This will have to go away by its own." Loki snapped. "It cannot go on forever!"

"And if it will?" Thor insisted, taking a step toward his pet. "What then?"

"Then I will have to deal with that as well!" Loki ground out, clenching his jaw as his skin started to prickle. Oh he was very aware of Thor's presence, his voice alone enough to set his blood afire. "I'm already dealing with you, how hard can it be to deal with this?"

"You speak out of anger, and pain, Loki." Thor sounded bitter, but he did not move any closer. "Just tell me what it is! Tell me what I need to do to help!"

"I cannot!" Loki's patience and self control was growing thin. He found himself weighing off the chances of attacking Thor, simply jumping off the bed and onto the Thunderer. Would he be able to throw him to the floor, and finally get what he wanted, kiss those beautiful lips, make his body hi- Biting down on his lip harshly, Loki stopped the train of thought. "I cannot!"

"Loki, whatever it is. You can trust me. Please." The way Thor pleaded made Loki want to cry. He was so emotional in this state, it was ridiculous. The burning was horrible, the way his body called out, the way his insides coiled at the deep voice. He was going to go crazy.

"Please Loki." Thor soothed, moving closer and closer. A moan escaped Loki's nose as Thor's divine scent filled his nose, his eyes fluttering shut. He had to resist, he had to push the Thunderer away, he had to make him leave, but oh, the way he smelled, the sound of his voice, the way he moved..

"Is this what you need?" Thor asked gently, reaching out to touch the raven haired man's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the feverish skin, pulling another moan from his pet. "My body? Will this sooth you?"

Loki wanted to scream, he wanted to throw things, he wanted to rip into the blond's neck so he would never speak again. How dare he come this close, how dare he disrespect his words from days before, when he had _demanded_ Thor stay away from him. But his anger was nothing compared to the feeling of bliss he experienced at the soft touch.

"I know you don't want to do this, Loki, not really. Whatever you have must be unique to your race." Thor soothed, watching as Loki's entire body relaxed. "But if this is what it takes to make you better... Please forgive me. I am not doing this for myself. But for you."

Loki wanted to protest, he wanted to explain, to plead with the male to not do this, that he didn't understand, but he could not speak. He could not refuse him any longer. All reason left his mind as he wrapped his arms around the Thunderer's strong neck, pulling him down for a kiss, teeth and tongues clashing violently in a desperate fight the pet knew he could not win.

It was almost like a dream. He watched as he was undressed, melting into every touch he was given. He followed Thor's every movement as he discarded his clothing as well. It was as if he had stepped out of his body and was now a simple bystander. His moans filled the room, loud and needy, as Thor laid upon him, preparing him for their coupling.

He was surprised at how easily his body seemed to adjust to everything he was given, accepting anything readily, as long as it was given from the blond god. How he submitted to the older, and apparently enjoyed it. Was this what he really was? Or was the heat creating this side of him?

It was all a blur once their bodies connected. A whirl of emotions he had never felt before, and then a feeling of complete and utter peace, as he fell asleep in the arms of his mate.

* * *

When Thor woke, he felt different. He could not explain it, but somehow he felt more aware. The sleeping form of his pet made him smile. He touched his fingertips to the male's forehead, relieved that his skin was once more cool. The fever had subsided. Was this really all it had taken?

Standing, Thor ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. His head was aching dully, as if he had had too much ale at a feast. But he had not had any at dinner, and he simply could not explain where the pain came from.

Taking care of his morning needs in the bathroom, he proceeded to wash his face with cold water, hoping that it would help him wake, and rid him of the ache. The water felt unnaturally good against his skin, nice and cold, and Thor felt the urgent need to let his body sink into ice cold water. He frowned at this new desire. He had never been overly fond of bathing in cold water. This was strange.

Shaking his head, he made his way back to his bedroom. His pet was still sound asleep, and once more Thor could not help but smile. Loki looked so peaceful, cute even, as the heavy covers rested on his body, one delicate hand clutching the fabric to his chest, the other laying loosely on the bed. He wondered what his pet was dreaming about that he seemed so content.

Dressing for a day of sparring, Thor decided to join his parents for breakfast, and letting Loki sleep. The other must have been exhausted by their passionate love making through out the night, and the Thunderer thought he deserved to sleep in.

Making his way to the dining room, he tried to ignore the dull ache that he felt as he left his pet behind.

* * *

Loki woke with a start. He did not know what exactly had pulled him from his peaceful slumber, but when he noticed the bed was empty, panic arose in him. He jumped off the bed, darting to the bathroom, hoping Thor was simply bathing, but the room was just as empty as the bedroom.

Loki felt his head spin. He did not know how the bond they now had worked, did not know the effects it would have on them, and not knowing was the biggest torture he could think of. He felt panic tighten his chest as he walked back into the bedroom. What would become of him if Thor found out what he had done? What would the God of Thunder do?

His legs started to shake, give way under his body, and Loki fell to the floor, curling into a heap, his entire body now trembling with fear. Had Thor gone to the healers? Had he already noticed the changes? Were there any changes? And if there were, were they obvious?

He couldn't breath. His throat tightened, his lungs cramped, his stomach turned. He felt as if he was going to die, right here and now, laying on the ground like a dog, struggling to provide his body with the oxygen it needed.

_I don't want to die_, he thought to himself, whimpering as he tried to move, and found he couldn't. His body had cramped up, any strength he might have had before gone. Was this really going to be his end?

"Loki!"

Life seemed to rush back to the pets body as he heard his owner call out for him, and he suddenly felt he could breath again. Strong arms wrapped around him, and in a burst of desperate relief, he wrapped his arms around Thor's strong chest.

"You left!" he sobbed, unaware that he was crying until he felt the tears drip from his chin onto his still naked chest.

"And I am here now, Loki." Thor soothed, rubbing along his pets back with his strong hands, comforting him, chasing away the fear and weakness that had captured Loki only seconds before. "Quiet down, Loki. You are safe."

Loki nodded, feeling oddly compelled to follow his owners request, taking deep breaths to calm himself, relaxing until the tremble of his body faded, and the tightness of his throat disappeared.

"Alright now?" Thor asked quietly, looking down at his pet with a soft smile, running his thumb over the raven haired man's cheek.

Loki nodded, looking up at his owner. He felt content in his arms, relaxed, and yes, safe. The way he was being held felt like home. As if, no matter where he was, or what happened to him, he would always find shelter in these strong arms.

_Its all from the bond_, his mind whispered. _You would never feel this way if you hadn't gone into heat._

Loki swallowed, worrying the flesh of his lower lip as he bit down onto it, chewing and pulling at it until Thor's hand came up against it, pulling his lip free from his teeth.

"Now now... don't." Thor said quietly.

"Yes.." Loki answered, surprised by how compliant he was being. Was this part of the bond? This need to do whatever his owner asked of him? To make him happy?

"I felt something..." Thor started speaking quietly. "Like a tug, or a call. Something I have never felt before. And I knew I had to see you. That you were unwell."

Loki froze. Thor had noticed. He knew that there was more to his heat. More to their coupling.

"..Do you feel different too?" The question threw Loki off. He looked at Thor, eyes wide as his mind raced. What was he supposed to say? What was the smartest thing to do? Deny it? Be honest?

"I.." he paused briefly. If he was going to be punished and killed for what he had done, he would rather get it over with quickly. "Yes.. I do."

"I think you are more than just a pet and a sorcerer." Thor whispered, grabbing his pets chin gently, lifting it so they were looking into each others eyes. "I think this.. this is what love feels like."

Loki's jaw fell. No. This could not be true. Thor thought he was in love with him? _Love_? Loki wanted to shake his head, wanted to explain, but stopped. If his owner thought he was in love with him.. he would be much easier to manipulate. His life would be so much better. He would have so many possibilities... But could he do it? Could he lie to his owner, after he had showed him nothing but kindness, use him, and hide the truth?

Could he claim this was love, not a bond formed by the magic of his race? Could he really betray the only man that had showed him compassion?

He had no other choice.

If Thor ever found out the truth, if he ever knew what had really happened, he would have the pet's head served on a silver platter.

He had no other choice.

He would have to play along.

Repeating this thought over and over, he tried to chase away the feeling of guilt that was crashing down on him violently. He could still pull back, still be honest, but before he could come up with the courage to do so, he heard himself speak.

"Yes.. I think this is love."

Thor's smile widened as he leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

Loki laid wide awake in darkness that night. He stared into it, listening to the soft snoring of his owner.

Thor had spent the entire day with him, holding him, caressing him, spoiling him. He had fed him strawberries so sweet they had made Loki's mouth water. They had bathed together, and Thor had taken Loki to the library, sitting him on his lap as the pet read, showering him with soft kisses.

Thor truly believed this was love. That they loved each other. And Loki let him.

Now, that the night had fallen, guilt had overtaken his thoughts. He was a horrible, cruel, self-centered man. Thor was good, so unbelievable _good_, and he was using him. Using him for petty reasons.

He thought Loki loved him.

Shaking his head, Loki brought a hand up to his face, covering his eyes. He didn't dislike Thor, no, he was actually fond of him. But he didn't love him, either. And yet, he acted as if he did. Of course, the bond made it easier. It seemed to make him more relaxed, less afraid of Thor, and whenever he complied, and did something to make the Thunderer happy, he could feel a subtle humming, as if the bond approved. Now, he felt nothing.

He had always thought of himself as a manipulator. He had always taken joy in making others do what he wanted with just a few well picked words, had taken pride in this ability. But he had done nothing to manipulate Thor, and yet he was. And in a horrid way.

He was disgusted with himself. But he could not go back. Not anymore. He had once more let Thor bed him, and found that it was not only enjoyable, but pure _bliss._ The Thunderer had been so gentle, had taken his time, wrapped the smaller man up in lust, and then gave him release he had never known before.

Thor was the kindest man he would ever meet, with the biggest heart any creature alive had. And he was using him for what? Good food? Sex? Books?

Loki wanted to cry. He felt forlorn and self-loathing.

Thor had never deserved this. He had been nothing but good to him. He had done nothing to deserve this treatment.

Turning, Loki stretched out his hand, wanting to wake the Thunderer, to confess, to get the weight of his secret off his chest, but just as his hand was about to touch the broad shoulder, he hesitated.

Fear as clear as the water in Jotunheim rose up in him, making him pull his hand back. If he did confess, he was dead. Any chance of mercy had vanished as he had lied to his owner. He would never be forgiven.

He rolled onto his other side, forcing his eyes closed, determined to get at least a few hours of sleep before starting another day.

* * *

The smell of food woke Loki. Slowly rubbing at his eyes, he groaned quietly. He had lain awake for hours that night, and now he was exhausted.

"Good morning." The soft voice made him open his eyes. Thor was sitting next to him, a tray of food on his lap that he now placed over Loki's legs as the pet sat up, grinning widely. "I thought you'd like some breakfast in bed after last night. We did stay up late."

"Thank you.." Loki said, another rush of guilt consuming him. "This looks wonderful.."

"I got up early to put it all together." The Thunderer was obviously proud of himself, watching as Loki stared at the food. "Go on, eat, I promise it tastes good. I'm a good cook!"

What could he say? Loki started to eat, trying to ignore the way Thor seemed to glow with happiness.

"Is it good?" The blond asked, eager to be praised. Loki nodded, and managed a small smile. By Norse. How was he ever going to keep going with this?

"Good." Thor nodded, leaning against the backboard of their bed as Loki ate, making sure to clean off the entire plate. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

All of Loki's senses were alert as he turned to look at the Thunderer.

"About what..?" he asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Had Thor found out? Was he going to die? Had he brought him this breakfast to fool him, to lull him into safety and then strike?

"I want to tell my friends. About us." Thor reached out, taking one of Loki's hands in his own, pressing a soft kiss to his palm. "I don't want them to think of you as my pet anymore. You're my lover now. And I want them to treat you as that."

"Thor.." Loki hesitated. Thor might not see through him, but he new that Sif would the second she heard of this. She would not know exactly what happened, but she would be suspicious. "I think we should keep it a secret for now."

"Why?" Thor asked, frowning as he rubbed his cheek against Loki's hand. "Do you not want to claim me?"

"Of course I do." Loki answered, almost gagging on the words he forced over his lips. "I love you. But.. if everyone knows, they'll be all over us. Some will disapprove and that will be so stressful. I want to enjoy what I have with you undisturbed for at least a little longer."

He was going to Hel. He deserved to go to Hel. The way Thor's face brightened, the way he looked at him with such love, adoration, it made Loki want to break down, and tell the truth. But he was a coward, too afraid to put his life on the line. He let Thor embrace him, returning the gesture, and soon he was once more under the God of Thunder, tangled in a passionate mess of limbs, handing over his body for his owners happiness, and his own protection.

The Norse stand by him. He was going to have to find a way to escape.


End file.
